Emote glitches
Several emotes can be made to perform in a different way by using the emote in a certain place or circumstance. Explore Egg Slide There was one point after the explore emote was released where players could use a glitch to slide across the floor. First, the player would turn on run energy, remaining in the same spot. Second, the player would select the emote. Once activated the player would then click the spot where they wanted to slide to. Then, when the character lifts the object during the emote, the player would activate the ring. The result being to slide across the ground to their destination. Egg Cut When activating the explore emote the player would activate the chocatrice cape thus resulting in it looking like they are cutting the egg with the sextant. Egg Around Another Player or Spot First the player must activate the explore emote. Then they must select the spot they wish the egg to appear. Then when the explore device is lifted, the player activates their chocatrice cape, encasing the player or spot in an egg. Snow Around Another Player or Spot Same thing as the Egg Around Another Player or Spot only instead of activating the chocatrice cape, the players activate their snow globe. Big Egg, Snow, and Little Egg In a Spot First the player would activate the explore emote. Then the player would select a spot, preferably near themselves. They would activate the snow globe once the device is lifted. A second after activate the chocatrice cape, and then activate the egg ring. The result would be snow falling on that spot, then a big egg forming on the snow, finally turning to an egg and rolling into that spot. Two players were seen preforming these glitches in lumbridge to players in several worlds, claiming to be magicians. These Glitches were soon fixed after being preformed by players, but still activate in certain spots on the map, such as near Port Sarim. Give Thanks The release of this emote produced numerous glitches: * When someone performed this emote while wielding a two-handed sword, he or she would find him or herself holding it in one hand when the emote was finished; however, if one tried to wield a shield, the sword would still unequip like normal. After a system update a few hours after release, this no longer happens. * When a player would hold an Easter Ring or Ring of Stone in his or her inventory, click it and press the emote extremely fast, they would turn into a non-deformed turkey, rather than the deformed turkey that happens whilst using the tinderbox. (This is fixed). * If a player were to do the emote in combat, they would look very "glitchy" when hit and the turkey transformation would look bigger. (Due to a hidden update a few hours after the release, you cannot do this emote if a player is under attack. However, a player who wishes to do this may activate the emote BEFORE the monster attacks you. This is fixed). *On the day of the arrival of the emote, if you lit a fire and rapidly clicked the emote, you would turn into a large turkey. For the duration of the fire lighting animation, you would be a deformed large turkey. *When you do the emote whilst doing the agility challenge in the Circus, you will not be wearing the agility costume for the rest of the time you spend on the tightrope. * Doing the Give Thanks emote in the lobby of Stealing Creation and Fist of Guthix, or on a Pest Control lander just before the start of a game causes the player to be left behind and forced to wait for the start of the next game. *Using the emote at the end of a clan war causes the player to be left behind until the end of the emote duration *If a player does the emote, then does another emote that involves something other than the player (Idea, Safety First, Trick, Freeze) while the character is still flapping its hands, the exterior part of the other emote (the light bulb, shield, bats, or glacier) will appear before the player is finished, stopping the player from performing the appropriate action (raising hands, crossing arms, etc.). For other emotes, you don't see them at all but the game still thinks you are doing it. *If you go on the ice during the Christmas 2008 event- you can walk normally instead of the sliding action by standing still, clicking somewhere on the ice, and doing this emote. This glitch has been fixed. *While in the Brimhaven Agility Arena, using this emote while half way across the blade will cause the player to take several hit points damage. Note: This glitch is dangerous, if this glitch is performed while under 7-8 hp, the player has high chances of death. *With the release of In Pyre Need, by doing this emote, just about near the end of it, you turn into a Giant Glitchy Turkey for 1–2 seconds. *With the release of In Pyre Need, by doing this emote while holding some weapons (like a two-handed sword), players will be deformed. Different weapons (such as the Noose wand and the Barrelchest anchor) change how the Giant Turkey will look like. *When performing the emote in the penguin agility course, you will no longer be wearing your penguin suit after the emote. It will not reappear until you complete the course. *While using the Home Teleport Spell, right after you sit down, use your Explore emote and click somewhere on the minimap. You will then run and just when you start to run, quickly press the Give Thanks emote, you will then turn into a giant deformed running turkey. *If you perform this emote next to an NPC, then you will turn into a deformed turkey. *On the 11th of February, doing this emote causes you to turn invisible for several seconds. *With the release of the lilies of the valley on 28 April, 2009, if you click on the square you are standing on while you are a turkey, your character's body will stretch. Same would happen if you do a skillcape emote while being a turkey or start chopping on a tree. This has been fixed as of 30 April, 2009. *On 28 April, while performing the emote and going to house options, turning on building mode by clicking a lot, your player will turn into a giant turkey and will stay that way until you move or turn off house options. This has been fixed as of 30 April, 2009. *If you come under attack when you began the emote beforehand, only two attacks will take effect when it finishes, no matter how many were dealt. This "glitch" has not yet been fixed. Category:Glitches and Bugs Category:Glitches Category:Glitches and errors Category:Fixed Glitches